


Patience and Play

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: When Robert finds a business card for Hotten Horny in the scrapyard, he's inspired to try something at home.





	Patience and Play

**Author's Note:**

> You can think Jimmy and Nicola and the genius of the "Hotten Horny" sex shop bags on screen this week.
> 
> This fic is set canon era April 2019.

“Jimmy,” Robert repeated, moving a stack off papers to make room for the tray of two coffees, “I said, are you alright with me taking two days off next week?”

“Hm?” Jimmy wasn’t listening.

Robert sighed and tried again. “Next week. Monday. Tuesday. Two days off. It’s my birthday and then we’ve got Natalie coming over. The surrogate. Potential surrogate.”

“Oh right,” Jimmy said, eyes moving away from the computer screen, hand wandering for the brown paper bag of pastries Robert had bought.

Robert snatched it. “Are you even listening? Or have you got your head in Nicola’s campaign again?”

The weariness of having a wannabe politician for a wife must have got to him, because it was this that finally brought Jimmy back into the room. He groaned.

“I need you to try and rally the Dingles round to vote.”

“You what?”

“They’re your in-laws aren’t they?”

“I’m not even sure they know what a polling station is, Jimmy.”

“But you’ll vote for her, won’t you?”

Robert rolled his eyes in a movement that Jimmy seemed to take as a yes, and reached for his coffee. The tray dragged with it and alongside that, papers scattered across the room. Sliding out between them was a fluorescent pink business card. Robert bent down to pick it up.

“What’s this? It doesn’t exactly scream haulage…”

Robert’s voice trailed and Jimmy leapt from his seat, stuttering. “I don’t know what that is, but I can tell you it’s-”

“Hotten Horny,” Robert read, overemphasising each word so that it was like an elastic ping inside the cabin. He didn’t read the tag line aloud, simply flicked it over and raised his eyebrows.

“It’s not mine,” Jimmy said far too quickly. “I didn’t even know there was a sex shop in Hotten.”

“Who says it’s a sex shop?”

“I…erm…”

Robert slid it onto the desk. “More importantly why is it sandwiched between our files on the Derringate account.

“It’s Nicola!” Jimmy said. “This council stuff has made her insatiable. She’s been buying things…sex things and sometimes she uses them when I’m not around because her appetite is…”

“Jimmy, Jimmy. Stop.”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t care what you’re buying, or using, but can you not leave it in the accounts, please?”

Thankfully the thought of Jimmy and Nicola going at it with all sorts of kinky attire was an image he quickly managed to get rid of. But the thought of a new sex shop just a few miles away, of their neon pink business card, kept creeping back into his mind. He found his thoughts drifting in the middle of the afternoon, a complicated haulage route plan in front of him, and an image strictly 18+ playing out in his mind. It was Aaron, on all fours and naked, arse tilted to the air, a twitch in his trembling thighs. Cursing, begging to be touched. _Robert, please…_

His palms were sweating and he stretched them out across his jeans, trying to adjust himself before Jimmy noticed. His shirt collar felt tight.

It’s not like they hadn’t had a little play with toys – they had – it had been playful and silly but not especially sexy and they’d enjoyed each other’s hands and mouths a lot more but who says they couldn’t try again? The thought of the shop had implanted something into his mind and now he couldn’t shake it. He quickly googled their opening hours on a private browser window and saw they were open until 7 on a Thursday. He sent Aaron a quick text, curling his tongue behind his teeth. It was a good thing Aaron wasn’t at the yard today, or Robert would be getting rid of Jimmy so that he could fuck Aaron’s brains out across the desk again. There was still a certain thrill to do it at work, the door unlocked, Aaron’s voice keening, muffled against one of those bright orange folders.

_You better be home for 8 tonight. No excuses x_

He text Liv while he was at it.

_Can you go to Gabby’s tonight. I’ll pay for the pizza and whatever. _

She text back immediately: _Ugh. Fine. I want £30_.

Him: _Done_. 

He’d have given her a hundred quid if she’d asked. Robert made his excuses with Jimmy and left early, promising to try and persuade at least one Dingle to vote King next Thursday. He drove into Hotten, tuning the radio to some long-winded political chat just to keep his erection at bay. He didn’t even know if Aaron would be up for it, but tempting him into it was part of the draw. It went both ways, he’d do anything Aaron wanted without even blinking.

Hotten Horny was sandwiched between a DIY store and a café that seemed to specialise in dairy free sugar free desserts (not desserts at all in his mind), so apparently Hotten was gentrifying. Even still, it felt wrong to step inside a sex shop when it was still light outside, but here he was, slightly pink in the cheeks, gliding towards the anal toys section. He wasn’t the only one in the shop, two young women sharing a supressed giggle, an older woman on her own looking in the bondage section. The woman at the counter looked up, ashy blonde with purple tips and a spread of piercings from ear to nose. He nodded at her with a strained politeness and then returned his eyes back to the shelves. He hadn’t felt this awkward about making a purchase decision since choosing the engagement ring for Aaron. His eyes travelled from row to row, stopping when he could feel his blood pounding a little harder, picturing the reception it might receive at home. He ruled out some of the toys just as fast, imagining the sheer intimidation of them in the bedroom.

He must have been staring for a good for minutes at a vibrating plug with a remote, when he felt a presence near him. It was the woman who had been beside the counter.

“Do you need any help, love, or are you just browsing?”

She was so straight forward it was as if he was shopping for shirts and deciding between blue or grey. She leant forward and selected two plugs from the shelf.

“This has got the size and a light vibration,” she said, offering one box towards him in the palm of her hand. “But this one is part of the Wonder range, it has a pulsing sensation, and apparently it’s getting five-star reviews among the gay community.”

“Wow,” Robert said, not knowing what else to say. He stared at each box in turn, before taking the Wonder box off her. “Can’t say no to a five-star review.”

“Is there anything else I can help you find?”

“I don’t know…” Robert said, having a quick sweeping look around the store.

He’d make sure to pick up some lube at the counter. He was momentarily buoyed by a feeling of confidence, of knowing tonight would be a good one, of pride in his sex life.

“What else gets five-star reviews?” he asked, seeing her eyes flick towards his wedding band and a host of assumptions cross her face. “My husband’s a five-star kind of guy.”

Her eyes lit up in joy at his openness. “Say no more, love,” she said, and pulled him over to a section near the back.

*

He didn’t want to present Aaron with a bright pink gift bag and after discussion with the enthusiastic woman from the shop (Lorrie), he opened for a more expensive black gift box and black gift bag. “It’s sexier than the pink,” Lorrie said.

“He’d run a mile from the pink,” Robert said, and they shared a laugh. She told him to review the toys online on the Hotten Horny website and she gave him a voucher for money off the next time. She told him to bring his gorgeous husband next time (she’d asked to see a photo and he’d flashed her his lock screen with a pride that made him feel giant).

At home the doubts kicked in. What if Aaron laughed, hated it? It was only seven, but he poured two glasses of red, put on one of their favourite playlists and tried to calm his heartbeat. When Aaron got home fifteen minutes later, Robert couldn’t have asked for him to be in a better mood. He’d had a great day at work but he was even happier to be home, throwing off his jacket and plonking himself on the sofa next to Robert, turning his mouth towards him for a kiss.

“Hello,” Robert said, eyes still half-lidded.

“Alright?”

“I am now,” Robert said, sliding his hand across Aaron’s thigh. “Glass of wine if you want it. But it tastes like you stopped off at the Woolie on the way home.”

“Just the one,” Aaron said. “You said 8.”

“I said, by 8.”

“Did as I was told.”

Robert grinned, pressing against him for another kiss.

“You on something?” Aaron said, peeling back, eyebrows raised. “Did you dim the lights?”

“I got rid of Liv for the night.”

“What did you bribe her with this time?”

“A thirty quid pizza if she stayed at Gabby’s the whole night.”

“The whole night?” Aaron said. “That sounds serious.” Aaron’s fingers had inexplicably moved from his bicep to the top button of his shirt.

“I’ve got plans.”

“Oh yeah? Am I involved or is it one of your boring boxsets.”

“You,” Robert said, putting his hand under Aaron’s arse and trying to scoot him closer, “are at the centre of my plans.”

Aaron beamed, a rush of air from his nose making a small laugh. His teeth came down, cutting into his glossy bottom lip. It was that kind of stunt that made Robert weak from day one, his lustful eyes, parted lips. And all that was before they’d even got to the sex.

Robert reached under the sofa and presented him with the unmarked black giftbag.

“Right…” Aaron said.

“Don’t freak out,” Robert said, shakily. “Just open it and tell me what you think.”

“It’s not lacy knickers, is it?”

“I wouldn’t say no,” he said, but seeing the look on Aaron’s face, hesitated. “No, just…open it. Trust me.”

Robert had his hand on Aaron’s knee as Aaron fished out the black box from inside the bag. He had a beautiful, serious frown on his face that Robert just wanted to kiss.

“The woman in the shop said it’s got a five-star rating.” Robert had a catch in his voice when he spoke as his nerves chased after him.

Aaron swallowed, nodding as if in slow motion. There was a spark of something in his eyes that Robert recognised as mischief. “It has a remote.”

“It pulses...inside you.” Robert tried to wet his dry, claggy mouth. “If you don’t want to...if you don’t like it...”

He found he was breathless, leaning in, fingertips trembling not with nerves now but with anticipation. It was almost as if Aaron hadn’t touched a thing but it was on, practically silent, pulsing in Aaron’s hand. He closed his fist around it. Robert was as hard as stone watching him.

“You want...” Aaron said, words closing up in his mouth.

“If you want...”

Aaron sounded as if he was attempting a marathon. He answered Robert with a kiss, one hand eagerly unbuttoning his own fly.

“Upstairs, upstairs,” Robert said, snatching up the bag. Aaron switched off the vibration and handed it to Robert as if it was a precious set of keys. His trousers had sunk below his hips and Robert had to use every restraint in his system not to pull down his clothes there and then and just bend Aaron over the arm of the sofa. 

Upstairs Aaron turned to him in the doorway of their bedroom and dragged him through, kissing as they went, and kicked the door shut behind them.

“You could have at least lit some candles,” he teased.

“I didn’t think you were a candles sort of bloke.”

“So you bought me a butt plug and lube.”

“Are you complaining?”

Aaron pressed against his thigh, firm enough so that Robert could feel his erection.

“Message received.”

Aaron shred down to his underwear quickly and then reclined on the bed, watching Robert from his position propped up on his elbows.

“And the rest,” Robert said.

“When you’ve taken your shirt off.”

Robert complied, unbuttoning then tossing his shirt onto the floor.

“Get them off,” he said, gesturing to Aaron’s boxer shorts. “I’ve been waiting all day.”

Aaron beamed, shuffling them off and taking a sly look down at his equally eager cock.

“Fuck,” Robert said, kneeling on the edge of the bed. The reality was always more breath-taking than whatever daydreams he had at work. He placed the toy on the bed covers and wormed out of his jeans, taking the opportunity to rub himself with the heel of his hand.

“Let me just...” Aaron said, sitting up and taking Robert by the hips and kissing the bone that rose just above the line of his underwear. He pressed his nose against the material that strained across Robert’s cock and mouthed there.

Robert took Aaron’s face in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. “On your front,” he said in a way that meant: _down boy, your turn first. _

Aaron obliged and it took all Robert’s willpower not to kiss the round of his backside, giving him instead something between a slap and a squeeze.

“Where did you get all of this?” Aaron said, slightly muffled, head turned to the side.

“There’s a new sex shop in Hotten. You can come with me next time. Tell me what you fancy.”

“You know what I fancy.”

“Sometimes I like hearing it.”

Aaron paused and then said each word that followed in a voice that made Robert want to keel over. “I can’t tell you,” Aaron said. “Or you’ll come too soon.”

Robert allowed himself a secret grope of his cock until he heard Aaron say, “Don’t think I can’t hear you.”

He pumped lube onto his fingers and gave Aaron’s arse a little tap until he widened his legs. He could eat him like this. But tonight was supposed to be about patience. And play. He slicked lube across Aaron’s opening and pressed in a finger just to warm him up.

“You still want to?”

“I’m not begging.”

“Not even a little?”

Robert tested the remote again, just so that Aaron would hear the faint buzz and then drew the tip of the plug down the very crease of him. His hips bucked at first contact and Robert stilled him with his fingers on the warm dip of his lower back. He turned off the pulsing and coated the whole thing in lube until it was slippery in his hand. He went slow at first, infuriatingly, pleasurably slow, watching Aaron’s body shift, his arse tilt and his neck crane. He watched Aaron arch like a cat stretching in the sun, then his hand reached to claw at the covers. It was in. Black and firm and tight. Robert stroked Aaron’s hips, his legs, almost jealous of this stupid toy already. To be warm and right inside him.

“Okay?” he murmured.

“Uh,” was all Aaron could manage.

Robert pressed the button on the remote for half a second and then switched it off. Aaron jolted, sweated.

“Fuck. You fuck!”

“Again?”

This time he turned it on for a full three seconds, full power, less of a pulse and more of an earth shock. And then turned it off and laughed, curling down on the bed next to him, a wet kiss on his stunned mouth.

“Give it over, you twat.”

Aaron reached out, half laughing and watched with wild eyes as Robert turned the remote to the low pulse setting. The reviews had said this was the path to the best orgasm.

Aaron swore his eyes rolled back. Robert put the remote out of reach and began kissing across his shoulders.

“I love you,” he said, into the flare and quiver of his skin.

“Robert this is...”

Robert eased him onto his back, knowing the pressure of being against the mattress would make it even more intense and ran his fingers across his nipples.

“If it’s too much...”

Aaron shook his head and then covered his face with his hands. He had pre-come wet across his belly. Robert hovered over him, knuckles in the covers and began teasing the head of Aaron’s cock with his mouth.

“Seriously Robert I won’t be able to...”

“I know, I know...”

He had his eyes wide open, looking into Aaron’s face, waiting for that blissful vulnerable moment where they would lock eyes. When it happened he had his tongue loose on the slit and then took the shaft all the way into his mouth. With a free hand he reached for the remote and changed the rhythm of the pulse and carried the buck of Aaron’s hips in his hands. He came moments later, louder than he’d been in a long time, calling Robert all the names under the sun.

Robert withdrew, peeling his own underwear down so that their cocks could touch and then flipped Aaron back onto his stomach. He turned off the toy, but pushed against the firm plug, awaking fresh moans from Aaron.

“Enough?”

“Unless you want me dead.”

Robert eased out the plug, replacing its pressure with the softness of his tongue. He had the urge to call Aaron something soft but he always squirmed at that. He went for the blunt.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love this?”

“Once or twice.”

Robert flattened his tongue against him, spreading his cheeks.

Aaron writhed away from him, arms flung, breath stolen by laughter and exhaustion. “I can’t. Not yet.”

They laid out next to each other, Aaron flopping his bare leg against Robert’s, hand lazily stroking him through his underwear.

“How was it?”

“Good.”

“Five stars?”

He puffed out his face, red in the cheeks. “Seven.”

“Seven? Wow. I’ll have to write a review.”

Aaron reached over to kiss his cheek. “Two extra stars for the fit guy operating the remote.”

“Oh really?” Robert said, lighting up, positioning Aaron’s hand so he could finish him off with a few more quick strokes. “Only two?”

“Don’t want him to get a bigger ego.”

“I thought you liked his big ego.”

“Shut up.”

“Anyway, it’s my turn later,” Robert said.

Aaron grinned, full at first then slightly sheepish, losing eye contact and then returning it, with warm and dark eyes. “I was kinda hoping you’d say that.”

Robert rested back, heart pounding, hand struck through Aaron’s hair, coming fast across their joined bodies. He took a glance at the end of the bed to the abandoned gift bag and secretly thanked Jimmy for his slip-up, hoping above all else Aaron would not ask how he discovered Hotten Horny.


End file.
